Japan's Earthquake
by the-pony-wizard
Summary: Dunno if this will be a oneshot or whatever. So far, Japan is hurt from the earthquake. England goes over to visit him (little cultural exchange) and ends up helping him. New at writing Hetalia, no hate. K for language.


Ha, i know, my third Fanfic about Hetalia. I was bored. Anyway, i was thinking about Japan's earthquake earlier today and decided to write this. Japan and England. Enjoy!

Knock, knock, knock... "Japan?" Knock, knock, knock...

"Japan, its England, can i come in?" There was a pause. "I'm coming in Japan." England slid the door open. As he stepped into the building, he realized how dark and quiet it was. Wasnt Japan normally cooking or cleaning or something? He quickly shut the door, trying to keep any more rain or wind from getting in. He dropped his bag onto the floor. "Japan!" The British man peered around the front room as best he could.  
Hmm, is he sleeping? England wondered.

He walked down the dark hallway. There were signs of the earthquake damage everywhere. There were cracks in the wall, and water damage covered the whole entire ceiling. The stairs to England's right were completely collapsed. Just before England reached Japan's bed room, he heard sobbing. England blinked a few times and tried to adjust to the horrible lighting as best as possible. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the edge of the door.

"Japan...? Are you in here?" He heard the sobbing quiet for a moment. "Y-yes..." England heard the tiny whispered word. Without hesitating he threw open the door. It didnt help much, but through the dim shadows,  
the Brit was able to make out a hunched form in the corner. "Japan... Is that y-you?" England cursed himself when he stuttered. And of course it was Japan! This was his house, for bloody crying out loud!

England stepped forward hesitantly, step by step, until he reached the other Nation. Just a few yards from Japan, he felt himself slip. He managed to catch himself, but he bent down and felt the floor. Yes, something was defenitely wet. He brought his fingers up to his nose and delicately smelled them. A strong scent of pennies and rust assualted his nose. England knew immediatly what it was, and he was terrified. Now he rushed to his friend's side, this time keeping a sure foot.

"Japan, what happened? Why is there so much blood on the ground?!" England gently touched Japan's back and, simultaneously, he felt pulsing blood and Japan let out a pain filled screech. England lunged back as Japan whirled around. The Brit felt his pants and shirt soak with blood, but now he was past caring, past noticing. All he saw was Japan's pain filled eyes and face and the blood and burns covering it. England slowly got back to his feet and approached Japan like he would an injured and wild animal.

"I wont hurt you, again, i promise." England held up his hands. He edged even closer to the smaller Nation. When he was inches away from Japan, the raven haired boy threw himself into England's arms. Britain tightened his arms around Kiku and rocked him back and forth as the Japanese Nation sobbed. He finally forced himself to pull away from Japan. "You need to tell me what happened." England demanded. Japan took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to calm his sobs.

"Th-the e-earthquake." Japan's eyes were red from crying. England brushed Japan's bangs away from his face. "Its going to be all right. Lets go to the bath room and get you cleaned up." Japan tried to stand up,  
but with another cry of pain, he fell back to his knees. England winced and scooped his arms under Japan. He gently lifted Kiku up and began to walk carefully across the room.

England had never really been great friends with Japan, and so he had no reason to come over to his house, but now he wished he had taken the time to get to know him. England was forced to wander around the dark house for a while before he finally found the bathroom. This room, thankfully, had a light. England set Japan down on the very soft rug and reached over to flick on the light. For a moment, England's heart was frozen, thinking the light wouldnt work, but then it flickered on. And illuminated a horrible sight. Cuts and burns covered Japan's back, face, and chest. His right arm was an array of purple, green, and blue bruises.  
His legs, from what England could see, were cut and scraped with even more burns and bruises than anywhere else.

He wanted to throw up.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to cry.

But instead, he turned on the hot water in the bathtub and began to cut away Japan's blood soaked garments. "Poor Japan..." He muttered, thinking his fellow Nation was asleep, or atleast unconcious. When he had finished he wadded all the clothes up and tossed them into the hallway. Japan was never wearing those again... England tested the water and was pleased to find it was nice and warm.

"Alright Japan, i'm going to set you in this water. Just get ready, it may feel like you're burning." England picked up the slim Nation and lifted him over the tub's edge. He tightened his grip on Japan's arms before he set him down in the water. The second the warm water licked at Japan's injuries he was thrashing around and crying. England tightened his hold even more. It felt like hours before Japan began to lie still.

"Shit! Did i bloody kill him?! Shit, shit, shit-"

"You did not 'bloody kill me' England. Please calm down." Japan's steady voice cut off England's rant. His voice was hoarse, yes, and cracked several times, but he was atleast talking. And he sat up! "Oh, Japan, are you feeling better? I'm so sorry for dunking you in the hot water, i'm so stupid, i-"

"England, i'm fine, please stop blaming yourself." England took several deep breath's. "I'm sorry." Japan grimaced (or was that a smile?) and ran his hands through his black hair. "Its alright. Now would you please help me?" England grinned back and grabbed some soap and towels. Once he had helped Japan wash all his cuts and scrapes, he helped bandage his back and chest. Finally, England gave him the softest robe he he could find and helped Japan into his bed.

For weeks he stayed by Japan's side, helping him heal and cleaning his house for him.

Yeah, crappy ending, i know. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed. This is my Christmas present to y'all, by the way. :) Seeya later! Or not. (Btw, should this be a oneshot, or should i write another? Like about England helping America or something? Tell MEEEEEEEE. Thanks!) 


End file.
